Beyond the Walls
by Dittolicous
Summary: He knew it was ridiculous. He knew it was stupid. He knew it could all very well just be another of his Grammy's wild stories. But he went anyways.


Ya, so after a bit of thought, I decided to post what I have of a fanfic that will never be. XD One of my friends told me she wanted to read this, way back when I told I made it, but I refused to post it because of reasons. But I finally came to terms and decide 'why the fuck not?' so here it is. XD

It was pretty much an only slightly 'dystopian' Thneedville. Very. Very. Slightly. Pretty not at all. I don't know what happen to the 'dystopian' part, it kinda just poofed away as I wrote. Lol, GO ME. XDD

What it turned into was an only slightly dark take on the movie. If even that.

So, yeah. XD Very incomplete, very prototype.

I'll put it under 'read more' so I don't clog things up.

**ENJOY, MOFO'S**

* * *

**"Beyond The Walls"**

_He knew it was ridiculous. He knew it was stupid. He knew it could all very well just be another of his Grammy's wild stories._

_But he went anyways. _

_He was a boy on a mission to impress the girl of his dreams and sweep her off her feet like the princes in those old kiddy movies he saw on tv. So what if he was only 12? He was mature for his age! And he be 13 soon, nearly a young adult, ready to start finding his own way in the world!_

_Ok, so maybe he was getting a head of himself._

_She was just that pretty._

_So…_

_He went. _

_He went, not knowing that those stairs would lead him to more then just a land untouched by life for decades. How could he know what was going to come, the pain, the darkness, the scandal he'd uncover…_

_The reality that would change his world forever. _

* * *

Ted couldn't believe he was going again.

The old coot didn't seem to be going anywhere with the story and right when he had been getting to the good part, he had decided to call it quits! The young boy was certain the strange man had done that on purpose, just to make sure he came back. A part of him wanted to not go back, to show the old Once-ler he played by his own rules and he'd come back if he wanted to, not because he was just extremely curious to hear what happened the next night.

He obviously didn't die so it couldn't have been that bad anyways.

But while that little rebellious part of him wanted to turn back, the young-man-in-love part of him was yelling 'This is the only way! You need that seed! Do it for Audrey!' Who was he to argue with that? Besides the fact he would be arguing with himself, if it was for kind, sweet Audrey, who longs to see a real tree, then there was no other choice.

He was quick ignore his own piquing curiosity for the trees.

So, after Grammy finally tricked his mom to call an end to that days 'family time', he had briskly thanked her and ran out the door with his helmet in hand. Down the same route, same path, to the stairs that led to wasteland that lay just outside these walls. His mind wandered back to his childhood, when he had asked his mother why the walls were there.

"To keep us safe, Tedster."

"From what?" He asked her.

He never got an answer.

_'From what?'_ He wondered._ 'What do they protect us from? I was out there… there's nothing that could hurt us, nothing but dead trees and rank air, but the air can still get to us… so why?'_ A frown marked his face as he tried to think of answers but came up with naught.

Why?

What was the reason?

He was so lost in his thoughts, he rammed straight into a brick wall.

Bouncing back, he fell from his motorbike and roughly hit the ground, skidding to a stop. The shock of the impact left him momentarily out of breath, while the world rocked around him. The cement was unforgiving and he could a feel a small bruise begin to form on his hip. 'Lovely.' He thought with a groan, rubbing his head, and looked over at the wall he ran into. How could a wall pop up over ni-

Oh.

Fear ran down his spine as he saw it was not a brick wall he ran into, but two very burly, very intimidating men. The wore pitch black suits with matching glasses, hiding their eyes from him. All he saw when he looked was his own small reflection. The men took his fearful silence to step towards him, one lifting a can of air to his lips, and emptying it.

Then crushing it between two fingers.

Thanks to his wonderful childish nature, Ted had no difficulty seeing himself being crushed by the two before him.

He gulped, trying to hold back his dread and newly disturbing imagination, while crawling backwards. The more distance between him and them, the better.

Suddenly the sound of an approaching car reached him. At first, he was relieved, but when the car did finally reach them, other thoughts swam through his mind.

What do they want with me?

Are they kidnapping me?

Is this it?

Why?

And then the door swung open.

He gaped.

Out stepped, with the help of the black suited men, Aloysius O'Hare. The richest and most powerful man in the whole town of Thneedville.

This, Ted decided right there, would not end well.

O'Hare grinned at him, shutting his book with a snap. "Hey, Ted, right?" He handed his book and pen off to the men while walking closer to the young boy.

Ted blinked his shock away. "Um… Mr. O'Hare?" He inched away as the man got closer. He may be small, but that grin didn't feel very friendly.

"So," the businessman started, yanking him to his feet and wrapping an arm around his neck, forcing him to crouch low. "I hear you've become interested in trees! What's that all about?"

Oh.

This, Ted decided, would definitely not end well.

"Oh." He started pathetically as O'Hare let him go only to snap his fingers causing his men to jump into action. Ted watched in alarm as the giants swung around and closed in behind him. "Um, where did you hear that?"

"O-o-oh," O'Hare chuckled and turned to back him. "Teddy, there's not much that goes on in Thneedville that I don't know about."

A pause.

Ted gulped.

"Here's the deal." The squat man turned to him, "I make a living selling fresh air to people. Trees, oh, they make it for free. So, when I hear people talking about them… I consider it kind of a threat to my business."

And a light bulb switched on in the boy's head.

He remembered vaguely learning about trees way back in elementary school, but the lesson had been short and choppy, not making much sense. There had been an offhanded mention of trees and something about air. Ted had ignored it completely, instead concentrating on hitting Jeremy Shorts with his a spitball.

It had been so many years ago, he had forgotten.

But now…

Oh, he was in deep trouble.

He had heard rumors floating through his school, about the people who disappeared or people who vanished only to turn up weeks later, beaten and bloody, with no memories. Some said none turned up alive. Others said the people never spoke a word for the rest of their lives. Through the rumor mill, he heard many things of this variety, some person disappearing, dieing, being horribly disfigured, there was a rumor for all different ideas.

But they all had one point that stayed the same, no matter how bloodless or mysterious the rumor was.

O'Hare.

In someway or another, the victim of the story had been a threat to the mayor.

Sometimes they were a small time lawyer. Other times, it was rival businessperson. Once, it had even been a hippie in a top hat.

But each and everyone had ended up either missing, dead, or scarred for life.

Ted grit his teeth as he tried to remind himself, they were only rumors. Only rumors, no truths, nothing was wrong.

Things were fine.

Things were perfect.

Thneedville was perfect.

Right.

But…

Was it?

What was the truth?

Abruptly he realized he didn't know what the truth was anymore.

Alarm grew within him. What was he getting himself into?

A large, very thick hand grabbed his right arm in a tight embrace. Ted gasped as he instinctively tried to pull it free but to no avail. The blood slowly stopped going to his arm as it was be crushed in the mans grip. He quickly spout out the only thing he could think of.

"L-look, I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Oh yes. That'll work. Real smooth, Wiggins. Way to not getting yourself violently murdered.

O'Hare was in front of him quicker than he thought the man should be able to move, clutching the front of his striped shirt in a fist. "You listen to me." He hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't," he pulled Ted closer to him, glowering. "-go poking around in thing you don't understand."

Ted felt another hand close around his other arm, seizing it in an iron grip.

His blood ran cold.

Green eyes bore into brown.

"Or I will be your worst nightmare."

O'Hare freed Ted's shirt and the young boy was yanked back by his arms, nearly pulling them from the sockets, and he found himself smashed against the wall. Stars danced before his eyes as he tried to regain his senses.

"M-my mom's expecting me."

The words came out faster then he could comprehend and he almost couldn't believe he said them. Was he trying to get himself killed? O'Hare's uncaring chuckle didn't make him feel any better about speaking.

"Of course, of course."

He was jerked again, one arm suddenly freed, and placed roughly onto his once again upright motorcycle. Vision had only just returned as his helmet was slapped back on his head, pressing against a growing lump on the back of his head. Pain zapped through his skull, but he held back a groan.

The mayor's sharp voice broke through to him.

"Now go back to your family game time." O'Hare sneered darkly at him. "Grandma just finished her turn."

Terror ran through his veins.

"How… how did you know?" His voice was barely over a whisper, but the older male's laugh told him her was heard.

"Please, I have eyes everywhere." He waved his hands around him.

Eyes widening, Ted swung his head around, regretting it quickly as his vision darkened for many moments too long. As he tried to regain his awareness, he could feel eyes on him, feel the coldness of life eyes gazing into him.

His every move, no matter how small, was monitored.

He looked frightened back at O'Hare.

"You've got a beautiful town here, Ted! Lots of fun stuff to occupy your short attention span!" He paced around with his teeth bared in what was probably suppose to be a grin. "I can't think of any reason you'd ever wanna' go outside of town again." A glare was shot at him. "Ever."

Ted's hands were forcefully placed onto the bars of his motorbike, as both he and the bike where picked up and turn the other direction. He was frozen for a moment, before realize there were no hands gripping him anymore, that he was free to go.

It took all that was in him not to tear off, speed back home without looking back.

Instead, he shot a glance back, then steadily drove away from the powerful man.

"I will be watching you, son."

Ted placed more gas into the bike, widening the distance between them. He heard the man say something more, but the roar of his blood pounding in his ears made it impossible to make out what he said. However, he couldn't care less. All he wanted was to get as far from them as possible. Twisting around the corner, he slowed down, contemplating what to do.

It should be obvious.

_'Go home!'_ One part of him shouts. _'It's not worth it! Go home!'_

_'Don't give in!'_ A more brazen part of him cried. _'Show him you won't be pushed around!'_

_'You'll be killed!' _

_'You'll be a coward!'_

The brunette came to a halt, clutching his head as a migraine began to pulse violently.

_'You're worth mort than some stupid tree!'_

_'Don't let him push you around! Think of Audrey!'_

A third struck him.

_'What is truth worth?'_

Ted brought his face from his hands.

The other thoughts silenced.

_'What is the truth worth to you?'_

Truth…

_'Are things perfect?'_

He looked up, around.

No real grass.

No real flowers.

Not a single real, living tree.

But… it was beautiful.

Colors paint the town with every hue of the rainbow. Lively architecture gave it quirkiness, a playful touch. Fake bugs made noises he wasn't even sure bugs would ever make. People moseyed around happily, not a care in the world. Children played happily with fake shrubbery, bouncing on bushes, swinging from trees. Songs peppered their lives.

Was this perfect?

There wasn't anything wrong with how they lived.

They were happy.

They had what they needed.

O'Hare threatened him. A child. He could hurt him, make him disapear. Where did his power end? What more could he control?

He rolled his sleeve up wincing as it passed where he had been gripped. Deep violet bruises colored his arms throbbing, reminding him of what could become his future. A knot on the back of his head ached. His rumpled shirt, from where it had been grasped so fiercely by the man who ruled the town.

…

Was this perfection?

He gripped the bars of his motorbike.

"I don't know."

Go back, to where home was, where safety lay.

Go out, where the unknown brewed and sour air lingered.

Which way took him to perfection?

What was truth?

"I don't know." He repeated. His grip tightened around the bars. Revving the bike to life, he turned back around to the town's outer wall. "But I will find out." With one over the shoulder glance back to safety, he took off towards the unknown.

He needed to know.


End file.
